The proliferation of domestic Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) for connecting computers to the Internet and sharing peripherals such as scanners and printers has created a ready-made framework for home automation. In most cases these networks use wireless technology that conforms to the IEEE 802.11 standards, operate in accordance with the Wi-Fi Alliance specifications and are generally known as “Wi-Fi”. Terms such as “infrastructure Wi-Fi”, “Wi-Fi network”, “legacy Wi-Fi” and others are commonly used to refer to wireless local area networks supported by an access point device and conforming to the Wi-Fi Alliance specifications. For ease of reference, such networks will be described using the term “Wi-Fi WLAN” although it will be understood that other terminology could be used.
Conventional Wi-Fi WLANs are typically based on the presence of a specific control device known as a wireless access point or AP. These devices provide physical support for the wireless network, perform bridging and routing between devices on the network and allow devices to be added or removed from the network.
In most cases a home Wi-Fi WLAN also includes a wired or wireless connection to the telephone Wide Area Network (WAN) for broadband Internet services. The devices connected to the Wi-Fi WLAN can communicate with each other and to the Internet via the Wi-Fi WLAN access point that acts as a gateway for all communications.
Another Wi-Fi Alliance specification called Wi-Fi Direct can also be used to connect devices wirelessly on a peer-to-peer or 1:1 basis. With Wi-Fi Direct, a Wi-Fi WLAN access point is not required and the wireless communication link is established directly between the two connecting devices. For ease of reference, embodiments of the disclosure which utilize a peer-to-peer communications link will be described using Wi-Fi Direct, though the disclosure is not so limited. For example only, peer-to-peer communications may be established using other specifications such as Bluetooth, and other specifications that may be developed over time.
For home automation applications such as the control of power and lighting, both methods have advantages and disadvantages. A Wi-Fi WLAN with an Internet connection allows home automation devices to be connected to the Internet and be controlled from virtually anywhere in the world.
It can be appreciated that a WLAN system that is connected to the Internet, or has its wireless system extended beyond the confines of a controlled area, is open to external attacks or monitoring from third parties such as hackers, governments and private companies. In addition, as all communications pass through a single wireless access point, the failure of this critical device renders the complete home automation system inoperable.
While there are well established regulatory procedures in place for operational safety of electrical/electronic devices and testing regimes to ensure commercial products meet these requirements, there are currently none for functional safety. There are many cases where home automation systems based on WLANs have been compromised by third parties and private data, including personal video footage, has been published on the Internet or used for commercial purposes without the permission of the owner.
Wi-Fi Direct, by virtue of its wireless peer-to-peer or 1:1 architecture, requires the communicating devices to be within a reasonable proximity of each other, for example, 10-20 meters. It can be appreciated that this relatively close proximity has a greatly reduced chance of external attacks from third parties, but does not have the capability of being controlled remotely.
There are many applications where the ability to control low security home automation functions such as turning on an outside light while some distance from the home could be a convenient, but not a critical function. Alternatively, there are other applications such as opening a garage door which could also be possible, but better suited to local rather than remote control due to the risk of third party intrusions.